What Alice Found There
by eclipsed heart
Summary: The story of Mary Alice Brandon...with a twist. She's a clueless newborn vampire, caught up in a mental chess game to overcome her devouring blood lust. Can she live to find her true love and win the game? Allusion to Carroll's Through the Looking Glass.
1. Prologue: Remembering

AN: finally, here is the next part to my fairytale-series-like thing! it is all for our little Alice, and she may be the only actual character for awhile. wont it be interesting to be inside her head? except for this chapter, the prologue. the rest will be in Alice's pov. just fyi, this is NOT really an AU. its just parts of Alice's existence that were never told. i do hope you guys will enjoy!

_What Alice Found There_

**Prologue: Remembering a Young Girl**

Once upon some time ago, there was a young girl. And this girl was not remembered for living in a palace or mansion on the countryside, or for having servants wait on her hand and foot, for she had none of these things. All she had was her family; her mother and father and her baby sister. She was quite satisfied living a beautifully normal life, until everything changed in one short tick of the second hand.

The tragic, life-changing incident was the last thing to be expected, and jumped out at everyone like a lion hunting its prey.

The young girl was just helping her mother one day, as she always did. But then the girl stopped dead, dropping the tray of food she had been carrying. Her mother was instantly aware and alarmed, shrieking for help as the girl lost all color, and darkness drowned the light from her eyes. Then the girl began to shake violently, collapsing in a heap on the floor. She was completely oblivious to the frenzy of chaos surrounding her.

No one would ever really know what happened that day, but the girl was said to never have been the same. After the third time this happened to the girl, her parents called a specialist, and the men in the white coats came and took her away.

Of course, this was the last thing the mother wanted to do, send her daughter away and never be allowed to see her again. But the girl's constant wailing and pleas for help told the mother that it was best.

One year after the girl was taken away, she disappeared. No one knew what had happened to her, and everyone finally decided that she was dead.

But the girl was the farthest thing from dead. Death could never grasp her now. She was changed, immortal, forever lost to the world around her. This is her story, the story of a girl, forever banished from her world, going through a looking glass, some may say. This is what she found there.

AN: did you like it?? please push the little review button and make my day, please! the more you review, the faster i update, just so you know. :D 

later, ppl: eclipsed heart


	2. Through the Looking Glass

AN: woohoo! here's the next chapter! i was kinda sad about the number of reviews i got: only -tears- 6!! oh well, maybe i'll get more next time! this chapter is longer than the first and it is in ALICE'S POV, though it doesnt say so because Alice doesnt know her name yet :).

**What Alice Found There**

"_She was up on the chimney-piece while she said this, though she hardly knew how she had got there. And certainly the glass_ was _beginning to melt away, just like a bright silvery mist."_

- Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking Glass and What Alice Found There_

Chapter One: Through the Looking Glass

My eyes stung from the light as I slowly regained consciousness. I instinctively raised my arm over my eyes, to shade them from the light. I did not know where I was, nor did I remember why I was there. I slowly sat up as I absorbed my surroundings, my arm still shielding my eyes.

I first saw an unfamiliar sight: a stretch of blue invading the space above, pockets of white placed in its grasp. I struggled to remember what this was called and a word came to me from the back of my mind: sky. I repeated this word in my head many times, trying to see if it would fit. In my opinion, it did, and I kept searching this new world I'd landed in.

The next thing I saw was the towering shapes that surrounded me, seeming to reach for me with extended, green hands. These were called trees, I told myself, happy to remember something without too much of a struggle.

The third thing I noticed was not something I could see, not something that was tangible, but it was rather a feeling, a feeling in the pit of my stomach. It almost felt like a hunger, a yearning for something that would give me energy. I did not know what this feeling was, could not define it perfectly in words.

I sighed, taking a deep breath as I allowed the light to drown me. I looked down at my hand, gripping grass in my fist, as gasped in shock. I quickly jumped up, as if hoping to rid myself of whatever was happening. I examined my other hand and then looked down to my bare feet. Something was wrong with me, I was ill, or infected with some strange disease, I had to be.

That was the only way to explain it, the light bouncing off my now-pale skin in a harmonic dance. I could feel my eyes widen in horror at the sight before me. My hands quickly rose to my face, trying to feel if it was infected, too, the light dancing off of it. But I couldn't feel anything, nothing that would signify the dancing light being present there, too.

And then, in the chaos of my panic, I stopped, dead still. I was smelling something, something sweet that seemed to sing to me, to beckon at ever fiber of my being. Again I felt that hunger, that thirst in the pit of my stomach. My eyes widened and my nostrils flared as the scent, the fragrant scent, drifted closer.

I heard a twig crack under a weight that was too much, the leaves rustle from the wind of someone's passage. I heard a voice, a high-pitched, squeaky voice sing in words that I did not understand at first, but I soon recognized the tune and the words ran through my head: _Ring around the rosy, a pocket full of posies, Ashes, ashes, We all fall down!_

I heard a small thump at the end of the song, and then the voice kept singing, repeating the words over and over again. And then I heard another voice, a slightly deeper voice that was rough with wisdom around the edges, calling the child back.

I turned away from the noise and looked back down at my hands, throwing light into emptiness. I took a small step back, wishing it would disappear, but, at the same time knowing it wouldn't.

I continued moving backwards, my feet struggling for balance, until I hit one of the surrounding trees. I looked up, absent-minded, and went around the tree, hiding in its protective shade. When I looked back down, my hands were no longer reflecting the light that had danced around me. I sighed in relief at this, even though I knew the problem was not fixed completely.

In that instant, I heard a twig snap, announcing the presence of another being. Instinctively, I turned around to face my guest, curiosity raging inside of me. But there was no one, no one to fill the emptiness behind me, no one emerging from the hidden shadows.

I snapped back around when a smelled the scent, the one that called to me. Again, my body seemed to have the same reaction, flinging into red alert. The scent was stronger now, more potent, and seemed to pull at me even more.

Before I could stop, I was lost, lost within my self, running through the trees at impossible speed, the scent calling to me, pulling me faster as I ran. I soon found the source of the wonderful smell, but it was not from where I expected.

Standing alone, confusion in his eyes, was a boy of about fifteen. He was frozen, dead still on meandering forest path. Before his emotions could cross from confusion to fear, he was gone, his neck bent in the most unnatural angle. But his eyes still gazed about, the confusion still there. I didn't realize what had caused his sudden death until I looked down at my hands, glimmering in the meager light, and saw the blood on them.

I had killed the boy.

My confusion became shock as I stumbled back and released a loud gasp. I hadn't realized that I had been stifling my breath, and was surprised that I didn't collapse after my run.

But then my nose caught the scent again, the pulling, nagging scent that engulfed the entirety of being. And before I realized it, I bent over the boy and sank my teeth into his neck.

My mind searched for a word, a word that would describe who I had become, a fast, shining person that would drink the blood of another.

My subconscious had the answer: **vampire**.

* * *

AN: i know Alice doesnt seem that smart, but keep in mind that she has forgotten most everything of her life. the part where Alice is running through the trees is inspired by _Through the Looking Glass_, in chapter two when Alice is "flying" through the trees with the Red Queen pulling her along. the blood from the boy was red and was pulling Alice along. and, just fyi, when Alice heard the twig snap behind her, just before she started running, it was James. hehehe..

Sooo...do you think i can get more reviews this time? if you do, then click the little review button...XD  
later! eclipsed heart


	3. The Nomads

AN: im quite proud of this chapter and i know where the rest of the story's going for now, but im so sad! pratically noboby reviewing!! it makes me so sad :( so, i would really appreciate your opinion, even if its a flame, its still good for me. and reviews also encourage me to write faster cuz then i get so into the story to the point where the characters wont shut up! sorry bout my rant, its over now! enjoy!!

What Alice Found There

"_...there was no way of guessing, but she the Red Queen was gone, and Alice began to remember that she was a Pawn, and that it would soon be time for her to move."_

- Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Two: The Nomads

I was quite surprised to find that I was not tired or weary when the night fell at last. Wouldn't my new being grant me the joy of rest? I lightly jumped down from the tree where I had been perched, the still silence of the world deafening to my sharp ears. When I started walking, I half expected to hear my footsteps, but there was no sound.

I slowly released the air that I had been holding in my lungs and rubbed my arms. But I knew I could not be warmed, never again. The cold was here to stay.

I traveled through the still forest, fear my constant companion. If I could exist, who knew what else could be in this world? I shuddered at the many answers there could be to that question.

My pace quickened to the run I had experienced that afternoon as the forest flew past me, every tree passing within inches of me. I had to escape the shadows of the forest and all the demons within before I went even more insane.

_Insane._ The word rang through my head, like a bell that was calling out the hour. The word held such an aura of familiarity around it, though I could not remember where I had head it, or if I had ever heard it before.

But still, my mind would not let the word slip away into the oblivion.

I looked up, daring my my eyes to burn through the canopy of trees. The sky had changed, no longer the light blue and white it had been earlier. No, those colors had faded with the light. The sky was now a dark blue, almost black, surrounding everything it could reach. In it's vast reach where small spots of flickering light, gleaming in the distance.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not see the little brook until I was just feet away from it, but the water did not slow my pace. The water stirred beneath my feet, which refused to sink into the depths of the brook. I paid no mind to that fact though, and kept running, still breathing evenly.

I stopped when I saw that I had entered a small clearing flooded with moonlight. I sank down to the ground, wanting more than anything to rest, to fall into the haven I hoped I would find there.

I could feel it. I was damned to a world of shadows and demons and foreign sensations. Any little piece of comfort was extremely welcome.

Curious, I slowly got up and walked over to the little stream that had flowed beneath my feet.

I knelt down by the water and looked into it, not expecting to see my face, but I did. At least I _think_ it was my face, though I didn't like what I saw. Staring back at me, shaking with the water, was a chalky pale face, framed by long black hair, with two ruby red eyes set into it. This could not be me, I told myself.

I cursed and splashed my hand into the water, breaking the terrible image.

I stood up once again, back to the little clearing I'd found. I didn't run; no I didn't want time to move like a big blur. I sank into the grass, deeply breathing in unneeded oxygen. After some time, the sun began to rise from its hiding place beyond the horizon, filling the sky sky with bright colors.

That was when I rose, not wanting to see the rainbows I threw into space again.

And so, I walked through the dimly lit forest, embracing the shadows and insanity that surrounded me, enjoying the sensation of it all.

-'-'-'-'-'-'

At nightfall, I began to run.

Again, there was that sensation, the one in the pit of my stomach. My tongue tingled, craving more blood to pass across it. And then there was the smell, the overwhelming smell that would bring me the blood. But now it was stronger. And so I ran through the darkness, ready to drink.

The couple never even saw me.

I walked away, wiping my dripping mouth with my wrist. And then I ran all over again, the branches of the trees caressing my cheeks like long, rough hands. It wasn't long before I hit the lake.

Just as I expected, my feet did not sink into the water, but merely brushed its surface. When the lake was behind me, there was another brook that passed beneath my feet.

And then I decided to stop.

I was alone. I could feel it.

But that sense of aloneness quickly vanished, along with the security, when I heard the trees behind me rustle. I delicately sniffed the air, but there wasn't a trace of humans for miles.

I turned to my left and saw two figures emerge into the clearing I stood in, one right after the other. They didn't go far, staying in the shelter of the tree at the edge.

I stumbled back, surprised at how close they were, not ten feet away. They were two males, brothers, it looked like, and each had their arm around the other's neck. They had looks of utter disgusting pleasure worn on their faces.

"My, my, Maxwell, you were right! For once, your sense of smell works! There is another of us here," spoke one. I looked at their faces closer and noticed that they were quite handsome and, just like me, they had darting ruby eyes set in bone-white faces.

"You see! I told you so, Manuel! I know one of our kind when I smell one!" the other shouted, poking his finger in his brother's face as a sign of victory.

I just stared at them blankly, wondering who the hell they were. They reminded me of nursery rhyme characters with their bickering, but reminded me most of Tweedledum and Tweedledee, the two chubby brothers that fought about the broken rattle.

Thinking of them that way was quite amusing, and I tried very hard to stifle my laugh. But I'm sure they heard my little splutter of breath, for they immediately turned as if they suddenly remembered my presence.

"Oh, hello. How d'ye do? I'm Manuel." He extended a hand as he said this.

I just continued to stare at him, dumbfounded at his sudden mood swing. And then the other one interjected.

"How d'ye do. I'm Maxwell." This one extended his hand, too.

I just watched their waiting hand, stifling another laugh. Finally, I decided to spare them and grabbed both of their hands at once. They started to spin us all around in a circle, pulling me with them. They laughed as they saw my horrified face, and spun me faster.

Eventually, the two stopped spinning and sat down, pulling me down too.

"Do you like stories?" Maxwell asked.

"Um, most stories. Why?" I answered hesitantly.

"Would you like to hear one?" Manuel asked.

I bit my stone lip, not sure how to respond. But I didn't have to.

The two brothers launched into a tale, a rather long one, I might add, and would always try to speak over one another, finishing words and sentences for each other.

By the time the two fools decided they'd tormented me enough, the sun was rising, lighting the trees.

"And that's-" Maxwell started.

"The end!" Manuel interrupted.

"Hey! I was supposed to say that!" Maxwell argued.

"Well, _I_ was supposed to speak first!" Manuel shot back.

Silently, I stood up and crept away into the trees. The last I saw of the two brothers, they were rolling in the grass, one on top of the other, swinging punches at each other so fast that I missed half of them.

They did not remark on my quick and silent exit.

AN: hehe...howd you like Tweedledum and Tweedledee? please **REVIEW!! i want 15 before the next update!! REVIEW!!**

later :) eclipsed heart


	4. Far Off on the Horizon

AN: this chapter is pretty short, but i was short two reviews as well :(. but dont worry, this story will not go on hiatus because i basically have the entire thing played out in my head and if i put this on hiatus, i'll go insane because Alice will just keep on rambling. but i really would appreciate more reviews... so, this chapter is just Alice and she has two visions. the time gap between chapter two and three is about ten years. so this takes place about ten years later, people! enjoy!!

What Alice Found There

"_She caught the shawl as she spoke, and looked about for the owner: in another moment the White Queen came running wildly through the wood..."_

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Three: Far Off on the Horizon

I don't know how long I wandered. I passed through many extents of forest, many suns and moon passed over my head. So many humans were lost to my thirst...

I didn't know where I was going, nor did I know when I would stop. I barely recognized right from left, up from down. It was all just one big blob of space, no difference in any thing I saw. Time no longer mattered, though I had the feel that many years had passed before I ever came across another brook like the first two I had crossed.

In all the time that I roamed, I sometimes let my thirst, my instinct, guide me, control me.

And other times, I controlled it, scolded the monster inside me. I didn't want to lose myself totally.

It was almost immediately after I crossed this third brook that I felt myself slipping away to some forgotten side of me. My knees gave way as my mind wandered.

I saw five figures, all chalky pale, standing side-by-side. There was a fragment of light shining near them, and when one of them, a tall, overly muscular one, passed through this ray of light, his arm through rainbows around him and the other four. Another thing I noticed was that they all had light golden eyes, colored like onyx, textured like honey. They did nothing to acknowledge my presence.

All too soon, they faded away, backing out without moving. It was then that I realized that what I saw was not now, not with me, but far off on the horizon, a different time. Was that why they did not seem normal? The clothes that they wore were of fashions that I did not recognize, strange to my eyes.

But the large one had thrown light into the air, just like me. And they were pale in the extreme and perpetually beautiful. They're like me, I realized. So I was not the only one damned to this life of demons, thirst, and night.

And then there was their eyes, their deep, onyx eyes. If they were like me, then why were their eyes not like the hard crimson that I had come to know? I wanted to know how their eyes were that color, that distinct color. But there was no way of knowing.

As soon as the vision completely released me, I rose to my feet and continued on, contemplating what I had seen.

I wandered and wandered coming to no conclusion of what I had seen. It wasn't until much later that another vision ambushed me. It didn't startle me as much as the last time; I felt like I had been expecting it.

This time, I saw only one solitary figure. He was tall, lean, and muscular. He was entering through a door, a hat resting on his head, covered with glistening raindrops. His honey blond hair lazily hung out from the brim, which shaded a pair of dark crimson eyes. I felt my eyes widen at the mere sight of him. I knew at once three different things.

First, he was doomed to the same life as I, condemned as a vampire.

Second, he was in my future, lingering somewhere on the horizon, even as his face became blurred.

And third, he was meant for me. He was the reason for my existence and I was the reason for his. I knew this deep in my soul, even as he slipped away, leaving me behind as he tipped his hat to me.

I didn't move from that spot for an immeasurable amount of time.

AN: hope you liked it and do please review!! im getting so sad that this story has so many hits and hardly any reviews. :( 18 seems like a nice number...just 5 reviews people, come on!!

PS: the White Queen is the Cullens way of life as vampires. so, she first encounters their way of life in this chapter :) review...

later :) eclipsed heart


	5. Who Am I?

AN: yay! an update! hope you enjoy and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews!! i was so happy that i actually got more than i asked for!! now, enjoy the chapter!

What Alice Found There

"_She looked at the Queen, who seemed to have suddenly wrapped herself up in wool... "What is it you want to buy?" the Sheep said at last..."_

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Four: Who am I?

After I recovered from my epiphany, I kept going. And when you don't know where you're going and you're wandering through seemingly endless wood, anything is possible.

And I was about to learn that.

After a few miles, there was a break in the trees. The scent of hundreds of humans almost overcame me and unleashed the monster within me. I clutched my torso, trying to prevent it from escaping. Despite all the blood I smelled, the monster stayed under control, and I continued toward the break.

It was a small, crowded dirt road, teeming with life. Carriages and buggies rolled past the people walking to their destination. Buildings home to workers and machines towered over the pandemonium, erected like royalty.

It was a city.

I ignored the curious eyes on my face and the thirst inside of me and walked through the town. Though I was quite small in stature and not very intimidating in the dress and too-big coat that I had taken after my last hunt, people gave me wide berth. Was it my too-red eyes that warned them? Or my startling pale beauty? Either way, they all steered clear.

I continued on, looking through the windows of the smaller buildings, shops perhaps, until I found one that intrigued me greatly. In the display, there were rectangular shapes, all different sizes, with colorful designs and words painted on the front. Books, I remembered. And there was one that especially intrigued me...

I quietly walked to the door, slightly startled by the sound of the little bell overhead that alerted people of my presence. I ignored the questioning looks of the others in the shop and walked over to the display, fingering the cover of the book that had caught my eye. The cover showed a little girl, nine or ten years of age, sitting on a mantel above a hearth, her hands on the mirror in front of her. The mirror seemed to be melting away under her touch. That would explain the title of the novel.

I picked up the book, carefully, gently, and brushed my fingers over the letters that made the main title, and then the smaller words beneath it. _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there. _Alice. It seemed like a pretty name, one that I wished to have.

What was my name? Who was I really? Was I the child of nobility? Did I have two grieving parents somewhere, looking for their lost daughter?

Alice. The name ran through my head again, repeating itself over and over again. Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice! I felt like I wanted to jump up and down, squealing in pleasure. I had finally found a name for myself! This was what I would be called for the rest of time. Alice.

I suddenly wanted to have the book that had given this brilliant idea, the idea of who I would be. I reached into the pocket of the large coat I wore. The previous owner must have stashed something in there, just a few coins...

I was luckier. I pulled out a crumpled bill and three rusting coins. I hoped this would be enough...

I took the book and the money and walked to the man behind the counter where I assumed you paid.

He greeted me with an overly warm smile, a glimpse of his teeth showing. I smiled back, keeping my mouth closed.

"Hello, miss. What can I do for you today?"

"I would like to buy this book, please." My voice sounded strange in my ears, I hadn't heard it in so long. I set the book and the money on the counter.

He grinned as he picked them up and spoke, "Are you new in town? I haven't seen you around before."

"Just passing through, is all." It wasn't a lie - I intended to leave quite soon.

"Oh, that's a shame. What's your name?"

"Alice," I quickly answered.

"Ah. Does that have anything to do with your interest in Lewis Carroll?" he asked, eyeing the book.

"Slightly."

The man gratefully took the money I paid and I contently walked out of the shop, hugging the book to my chest.

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. And I didn't notice until he was sprawling to the ground right in front of me.

AN: mwhahaha...mini cliffy! hmm...who is "he"? gotta review and wait for the next chapter to find out!! i would absolutely LOVE 25 reviews!!

AN2: i was recently informed by **Tassel630 **that Alice really discovered a name for herself due to an asylum bracelet she had on. all she could make out was "Alice". sorry that's not how it turned out here and i dont want to change it. again, sorry about that.

well, i'm out! eclipsed heart


	6. Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall

AN: mwhaha...last one was a cliffie...so just continue it from there and you'll be fine! enjoy!!

What Alice Found There

"_'Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall:_

_Humpty Dumpty had a great fall._

_All the King's horses and all the King's men_

_Couldn't put Humpty Dumpty in his place again.'_"

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Five: Humpty Dumpty Had a Great Fall

I gasped sharply when I saw him. He was exceptionally handsome for a human, with rustled brown hair and glowing blue eyes. He was sprawled on the ground in front of me, gasping in pain and surprise.

It took me a moment to get to my senses and say something.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Here," I offered him my hand, "Let me help you."

He gratefully took it, standing up to full height. I could see that he stood several inches taller than I. He scratched his head in confusion.

"Sorry about that. I guess I should watch better where I'm going."

Again, he seemed puzzled. "No, no. It's alright. I'm just surprised that you knocked me down."

I smiled at that, knowing why he wondered; I was so much smaller than him.

He smiled back, his teeth gleaming in the light. I was always careful to not show my teeth. For all I knew, they were fangs!

"Are you new around here?" he asked, hope burning in his eyes.

"Just passing through, actually," I replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Hubert," he greeted, extending a hand out.

I did not meet his hand, not wanting to further provoke the monster. Instead, I simply responded, "Alice."

He let down his hand, obviously not happy that I didn't shake it.

Hubert didn't move or shy away, as I had expected him to. Most people I had found in the forest did. He shoved his hands in his pockets and let out a slow sigh.

"How long will you be around?" There was the hope again.

I started walking, knowing he would follow. "I'm leaving today," I told him, clutching the book tighter.

His face fell, his smile becoming a grimace. He honestly looked sad. "Well, that's too bad. I was thinking that we could maybe...go somewhere...do something..."

I was taken completely off guard. This human was obviously not repelled by me. "Um, well, uh..."

"You don't have time," he said; it was not a question.

Abruptly, I nodded my head, making sure my voice did not betray me. And then I saw something different than the present situation, another glimpse to the future. There was Hubert, his back to me, walking across the road. He wasn't watching where he was going, didn't see the out of control buggy. It continued to approach him, until it collided. I didn't see him again until the buggy had completely passed over him and halted. His chest did not move with his breath. He did not move at all.

As the vision faded and I returned to the present, I remembered Hubert's statement. His brow was pulled together, questioning my presence, I supposed. The silence suddenly became awkward.

"Um, I'm sorry, but I must go now. I promised I'd be back by now." With that, I stalked off, leaving him behind me. I did not look back, even when I heard the frightened screams of bystanders, the shriek of the buggy wheels.

I now knew the reality of my terrifying visions.

AN: so, how'd ya like my Humpty Dumpty? wasnt he just fabulous?! sorry it wasnt Jasper, like one reviewer thought. oh well. the basic point of this chapter was for Alice to understand the accuracy and horror of her visions. for those of you following in _Through the Looking-Glass _this was move five. hope you liked! 

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**your heads off! 37 reviews for an update!!

see ya! eclipsed heart :p


	7. Just a Thousand Miles or So

AN: here's the update! enjoy!!

What Alice Found There

"_The next moment soldiers came running through the wood...in such crowds that they seemed to fill the whole forest. Alice got behind a tree, for fear of being run over..._"

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Six: Just a Thousand Miles or So

I was released from the vision with a frightening jolt, as if I had been shocked. And my body seemed to know the feeling too well.

Again, I had seen the five strange figures, golden eyes and pale faces, faces of the damned. But the scenery was different this time. They were surrounded by trees, woods in all directions. One of them, an exquisite blond girl, had coal black eyes. She ran through the dense forest until she came to an herd of deer. Quick as lightening, she killed three, and then proceeded to drink from them. When she was finished, her eyes were the light golden honey color they had been in my first vision of these beings.

She heard something, her head immediately snapping up in the direction of the sound. The big, muscle-banded one emerged from the trees.

"Hey, Rose!" he greeted, chuckling.

"What is it, Emmett?" the blond one, Rose, asked.

Emmett chuckled more at the irritation n his face. "You should've seen! Edward and I just finished taking down this huge grizzly!" he chortled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "And did Carlisle and Esme approve of this?" Her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Of course, Rosalie. Would I ever do anything without parental consent?" Emmett asked rhetorically.

Rosalie let out an exasperated sigh.

Another broke through the trees, a woman with soft caramel hair.

"What's seems to be the trouble here, you two?" she asked Rosalie and Emmett.

"Nothing, Esme," they answered in unison.

"Good," Esme resolved, a motherly sense ringing through her voice with every syllable.

A blur of white, brown, and bronze passed through the patch of grass with Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett, pushing Emmett over. A chuckle resounded from the blur.

Emmett caught hold of the blur the second time it came around, holding a laughing figure.

"Think you're sneaky, don't you, Edward?"

"Well it took you long enough to figure it out!" Edward chuckled louder.

One last figure came through the trees, orderly and calm. He gently ran his fingers through his short blond hair and went to stand by Esme, putting his arm around her.

"Finally, Carlisle. You probably should hunt more often," Esme said.

"You're right, I guess. But you know how I just _hate_ to leave the hospital, especially now," Carlisle replied.

Esme sighed deeply.

"Well, now that we're all though, can we get back?" Emmett asked impatiently, feigning tiredness.

"Yes, let's."

That was where my vision ended.

I now knew the names of other damned beings...and how they had golden eyes.

The idea they had, the one of feeding on animals and not humans, seemed very ethical and reasonable to me. I even considered taking up that way of life.

I decided to try and see if it satisfied me. I didn't really like to kill humans, after what had happened with Hubert.

I did what I had seen Rosalie do: a found a bunch of deer and attacked. The blood was not as satisfying as human blood, but it was good enough.

Soon after, another vision entranced me. It was _him_ again. My angel, my savior, my lover.

His name was Jasper Whitlock, and he was damned like me. He was born in 1843, in Texas. He enlisted in the Confederate army in 1860, at the start of the Civil War. He became a vampire when he was drafted into the vampire wars in Mexico by a woman named Maria. He later on left her and lived in the North with some close friends. He soon left them, too. Now he was living as a nomad.

I recited his life story in my head, knowing it by heart.

I watched him in the vision. He was in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I watched as he entered a little diner to escape the rain. He was thirsty; he tried to hide his black eyes under the brim of his hat.

The vision faded away then, leaving me wondering. I wanted to see him, to meet him. He was my other half, meant for me and no one else. And I was meant for him.

One thing, and one thing alone, was crystal clear to me: I had to go meet him, in that little diner, on that rainy day, in Philadelphia.

Where was Pennsylvania? I'd heard of the place, but I didn't know how to get there from here. I summoned up my visions to see what help they would bring me.

I saw a path, a very long path, twisting through the trees and, occasionally, passing through a town or small city. I turned round and round in place, searching for the way to start my long trek. It wouldn't be that long: just a thousand miles or so. If I stayed in the dense wood, there would be plenty of game to hunt.

I soon found the right starting point, a little brook in the path and, taking a deep, unneeded breath, I began to run, in search of my true love.

AN: hope you enjoyed! 45 reviews, please!

gotta go!! eclipsed heart


	8. The White Knight

AN: geez, you guys dont wanna review...oh well. there's only a couple more chapters left, so i'll cut you some slack. but i need MORE REVIEWS!!

enjoy the chapter! :)

What Alice Found There

" "_She's _my _prisoner, you know!" the Red Knight said at last. _

"_Yes, but then _I_ came and rescued her!" the White Knight replied._"

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Seven: The White Knight

I didn't know how long I had been waiting.

Day after day, I sat in the diner, waiting for Jasper. I knew he would come, it was only a matter of time.

The year was 1948, or so the bartender had told me. It had taken me some time to arrive here to Philadelphia. I had constantly been lost, or thirsty, or both. The trek was more difficult than I had made it out to be; every place looked the same. I kept going only because of what I knew awaited me at the end of the journey

But now I was here and that was all that mattered. My true love was so close by, I could already see him.

One day, there was a storm. I could feel in my entire being that this was the day.

I took my usual seat on a stool at the counter, facing the door. It was hours before I saw a figure moving outside, debating whether or not to step into the diner. His honey blond hair, darkened by the rain, was peeking out from under his hat.

Eventually, he stepped inside.

Immediately, I jumped down from the stool and walked towards him.

His expression was quite wary, cautious, and shocked. I understood his unspoken fear; his previous life had taught him to fear strangers of our kind. I smiled at him in warmth and encouragement to show him that I meant no harm. I was blissfully happy that he had finally come.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said, voicing the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he replied, ducking his head the way only a good Southern gentleman would.

Eagerly, I held my hand out to him, and to my surprise, he took it without hesitation.

And that's what started it all.

I led him to a booth in the far corner of the little diner, away from the humans that surrounded us.

"I'm Alice," I told him as he removed his hat.

"Jasper."

"I already know who you are."

He gave me a curious look.

I cleared my throat briefly. "You are Jasper Whitlock and you were born in Texas in 1843. When you were seventeen, you enlisted in the Confederate army. In 1863, you met three women named Maria, Lucy, and Nettie. Maria changed you that night to help her with the wars down in Mexico. After years, you ran away with your friend Peter and his mate Charlotte to the North. But you left them, too. Just a short while ago."

Jasper stared at me incredulously, not wanting to believe my words. "How...?"

I ignored his question and continued. "You don't like to kill humans because you hate to feel what they feel at the last moments of their life. You want something different.

"And that's why I'm here. I came here to find you, Jasper Whitlock."

His voice was but a whisper when he finally found it. "How do you know all this? How do you know me?"

"I've seen you on the horizon, Jasper. Far away before. But now you're finally here."

He did not understand. His dark eyes searched mine for a speck of dishonesty, a feel of unworthiness. They found nothing.

In my struggle to convince him of this new reality, I leaned across the table, ignoring the curious humans that we were amongst, and whispered with my lips at his ear, "You were looking for me, too, Jasper. And I know that you will love me, someday soon."

Surprise, distrust, shock, curiosity, disbelief, hope... All these emotions traveled across the smooth perfect features of his pale face, finally mixing into one. Inquiry.

"Who are you?"

"I am Alice."

"I mean, how do you know who _I_ am?"

"I told you. I've seen you before, many times." I shrugged.

"But how? How have you seen me? How have you learned most everything about me when I only know your name?"

"I-I don't know how to explain that to you. It-it's kind of like I can see what hasn't happened yet. I think."

"You mean you can see the future?"

"I believe so."

"So you're psychic, basically." His words were not a question, merely a thought he voiced, though he already believed it to be true.

"I...guess..." I replied, unsure of the meaning of this new word he used. Psychic...

"And why did you see me?" His dark eyes bore into mine, searching for answers.

"I saw you because you were in my future, waiting for me. I don't think I would have seen you otherwise."

He nodded, understanding my explanation.

"So...you came to find me, after doing a little research, that is." He smiled at his statement.

I smiled back at him, enjoying our conversation.

"So you have a bit of an advantage here, you see? All I know is your name, that your like me, and that you know a lot about me. So could you help me out here?"

I giggled at the way he put it, making himself viewed as helpless. "I actually know more about you than I do about myself!"

He raised his eyebrows, surprised once again. "Is that so? Let's just start with the basics, then. Where are you from?"

My eyebrows pulled together as I thought. The only place I could remember having a name was Philadelphia. I shrugged to him, unsure of the answer.

"How did you get your name?" he asked, accepting the shrug.

I swiftly reached for my book, hidden under my too-big coat. The pages of it were now worn from the many times I had flipped through its words. I had found the story it contained to be wonderful in every literal sense of the word. I now handed the book to him and watched as he stroked its bindings, fingering the intricate design of the letters.

"_Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_. I imagine you enjoyed the book greatly." He smiled to himself.

I nodded, closing my eyes to savor the moment. He handed the book back to me as I opened my eyes.

"So you decided to name yourself after Lewis Carroll's Alice."

"Yes."

"Interesting..."

The day wore on and we eventually had to leave the little diner. He held the door for me, like an good gentleman would. We found somewhere quiet and we talked all through the night, sharing everything we could think of to share. I could tell, by the look that began to grow in his eyes, that he was starting to like me, starting to see a light in me that he had never seen in anyone else.

I had found my White Knight.

AN: took me awhile till i liked how the chapter came out, but Jasper showed up!! wonderfulness! please, please, PLEASE do review!! please...

AN2: some of you may have noticed that i do not post a disclaimer at the begining of chapters anymore. to find this, look at the top of my profile. 

later all! bella :)


	9. What it Means to Love

AN: so sorry that i havent updated in over two weeks! everything was hectic with the end of the school year and then my computer got like nine viruses and freaked out. so sorry. but, i hope you like the chapter. there are only two more after this. this chapter contains two moves, eight and nine, so there are only two moves left (if you don't know what i'm talking about, find a copy of _Through the Looking-Glass_). enjoy!!

* * *

What Alice Found There

""_But how can it have got there without my knowing it?" she said to herself, as she lifted it off, and set it on her lap to make out what it could possibly be._

_It was a golden crown._"

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Chapter Eight: What It Means to Love

The concept of eternal life and damnation had become much brighter since I met Jasper. I could tell he felt the same, glad to have a companion in the everlasting curse of darkness.

With each passing day, I saw the feeling in Jasper's eyes grow less cautious and more hopeful. And soon, another emotion was accompanying the hope. It was one I did not recognize, one I had never seen in someone's eyes before. One I was sure was reflected in my own eyes, but I didn't know, for there were not many mirrors in the middle of nowhere.

The feeling was love.

Yes, love. I had found someone to love, someone who shared my feelings. Someone who I could spend the rest of forever with.

I never brought my contemplations of our feelings up to him. I only laughed with him, grieved with him, and communed with him as I had never done with anyone else before. Soon enough, we knew each other so well that we were finishing each other's sentences, reading each other's emotions, and guessing each other's thoughts.

One day, at sunrise, I noticed a difference in his...aura. Every last bit of caution, fear, and distrust had left his atmosphere, leaving behind a happy man. It was this same day that I remember so very clearly and vividly, as it is burned into my mind with the strongest of fires, the most passionate of them.

It was sunset, all the colors of the sky merging together to hide their dear friend, the sun. We were laying down resting next to each other, though we could not sleep, watching the sun sink lower and lower.

Jasper had been smiling all day, his pure white teeth glinting, almost like the fading light dancing off his skin. I had not been able to determine the reason for his gleefulness when he voiced it himself.

"Alice..." he hesitated, "...I have the feeling that you've realized that I've never felt as...happy as I have in the time I've spent with you. More so. I don't know what it is I'm feeling anymore, nor what you are feeling. It confuses me... I was actually hoping you could enlighten me a bit." He chuckled lightly.

I didn't reply immediately, mulling his words over in my head.

"I'm not so sure either, Jasper. But I know that I have never enjoyed the companionship of another as much as yours. And I never want to leave your side." I spoke with the confidence of my entire being, not a single seed of doubt planted in my soul. It was truly what I felt.

"I...I feel that way, too, Alice. I just don't know what it is," he whispered.

"I remember hearing about a feeling like this, one that had the rarity of pure gold, one that was shared by many. Love, Jasper. I think that's what we have."

Jasper was silent for a moment, registering my words.

Then I sensed him move and I felt something press against my cheek with the gentlest pressure. His lips.

"I love you, Alice."

That moment was the happiest of my existence by far. I felt my happiness soar, shooting through the sky like a comet. My being felt as though it was bursting at the seams in pure joy.

"I love you, too, Jasper. So much."

That was the best night of my life.

--

Jasper and I were soon quite inseparable. We had journeyed together for quite some time. I had told what I had seen, so long ago, of the others, and their peculiar diet. He tried very hard to live like that, just as I did.

One major difference in our relationship was...our relationship. Jasper and I had been wed, and bound to each other in every way possible. It was quite wonderful, the euphoria of it all.

Upon our marriage, I received a gift, a symbol of Jasper's perpetual, undying love for me. The golden band still remained on my finger, almost as if it was locked into place.

It was quite some time before I saw anything else pertaining to the beings with the golden eyes. But they did not stay away forever.

Jasper and I had been talking, nothing more, when I could sense that I was no longer with him. I automatically panicked, hysteria overwhelming me. But the chaos slowly faded as my vision was purified, sluggishly focusing into perspective.

I memorized every detail of the setting in this vision: the gloomy horizon, the powdery white on every flat surface, the grand house. And of course, the five.

They were speaking quietly amongst themselves, below whispering. I had trouble catching the words they exchanged.

"We can't stay here forever..."

"Where should we go next, then...?"

"I think we should just stay put with Tanya for a while..."

"I agree. Denali has fine weather for us..."

Denali. Where was that?

The vision faded away into the depths of the mist.

"Jasper, we have to go to a place called Denali. Soon."

* * *

AN: so, Cullens next chapter!! **REVIEW!!**


	10. Epilogue: What Alice Found There

AN: alas, all you people, i have cut the story short one chapter because there was virtually nada for the original epilogue. and so, this is the end of the story, the very last update. -tears- i sincerely hope you enjoy the last chapter and i would like to thank all you folks who put up with my insane demand for reviews and obeyed my demand, too. enjoy!

What Alice Found There

" "_Then fill up the glasses as quick as you can,  
__And sprinkle the table with buttons and bran:  
__Put cats in the coffee, and mice in the tea—  
__And welcome Queen Alice with thirty-times-three!..._

"_Then fill up the glasses with..._(blood)_...and ink,  
__Or anything else that is pleasant to drink:  
__Mix sand with cider, and wool with the wine—  
__And welcome Queen Alice with ninety-times-nine!"_

-Lewis Carroll, _Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice found there_

Epilogue: What Alice Found There

Our destination was much farther away than we thought. We traveled for an immeasurable amount of time, passing through the world in fast-forward, scarcely stopping in the moments. When we would pause to feed, I tried, more and more often, to drink from animals and not unsuspecting humans.

The weather became colder and colder, though it was hard for us to tell, as we leveled farther north. We soon changed our course and headed west, directed by my visions. We were never discouraged if my visions failed us, however, because we knew that with each step, we were closer still to the Cullens.

I kept a close look on them, observing their daily activities. I saw that the ones called Emmett and Edward were gone hunting. And this was the day when Jasper and I entered Denali at last. I could distinctly smell the Cullens close by; Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle.

Jasper was ahead of me and he finally broke into a clearing, announcing the presence of the Cullen house. The three of them were sitting on the porch f a massive white house, their faces all wearing the same inquisitive mask. I smiled at them whole-heartedly, eager to get to know them.

"Hello, Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle. I'm Alice and this is Jasper."

A chorus of confused hellos resounded.

"So..." I hesitated, not sure of what to ask. Then I remembered that we had wanted to move in. The words were out of my mouth before I had thought them through. "Which room can I move into?"

All three of them raised their eyebrows in unison as if I had just asked why they were purple.

Rosalie was the first to recover. "What?"

"Which room can I move into?" I wasn't so sure of myself this time; it had been ages since I had talked to someone besides Jasper.

This time, Esme smiled warmly at Jasper and I. Carlisle glanced at my almost-black eyes and then Jasper's dark crimson ones. I swore I saw him wince at the sight of Jasper's eyes.

Esme was still smiling and gently nudged Carlisle to do the same. Rosalie was still confused. In an attempt to be nice, I spoke to her.

"So Rosalie, how's Emmett doing?" I asked, though I knew very well what the answer was.

Her eyes widened in shock at my question, her mouth dropping open. She was no less confused than before.

"H-how-huh?" were the only plausible sounds her mouth could form.

Jasper pulled me away just as I was opening my mouth to explain.

"Alice," he hissed, "I don't think you should tell them just yet. They might not take it so lightly."

Now, it was my turn to be confused. "What do you mean?"

"Not everyone is so accepting."

I peeked back at the three confused beings sitting on the porch. They weren't looking, but I was sure they could hear our conversation.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, I won't tell them. Yet."

Jasper nodded.

Esme spoke first this time. Why don't you come inside. You can choose a room for yourselves."

I immediately brightened at this concept, a smile stretching across my face. "Really?"

Esme nodded.

Jasper and I followed her inside, Jasper coming last; he was quite wary of new people.

She led us up a flight of stairs that opened into a hallway. Doors lined the hall on both sides. I opened each door to examine the inside. None of them were very satisfactory. One door was left: I opened it slowly. It was, by far the best room. The window displayed the most magnificent view imaginable, peering out over the forest and eventually leading to the distant mountains. The dark walls were lined with cases of something that I could not make out. There was a large, black couch lined against one wall. Against another, there was some sort of silvery device.

"It's perfect," I whispered.

I heard Esme come up behind me. "I see you've taken a liking to Edward's room, Alice." She smiled down at me.

Jasper and I were allowed to move into Edward's room, meanwhile, his things were housed in the garage. A couple of days later, he and Emmett returned from their hunting trip.

The first thing I heard was Edward bellowing, his voice shaking the entire forest, "WHY IS MY STUFF IN THE GARAGE?!"

I was fighting very hard to keep a straight face when I met him.

--

All the Cullens grew fond of Jasper and I quite soon, even Edward...after he had settled into a new room. Emmett found the whole situation very amusing.

Of course, since we were living with a coven of "vegetarian" vampires, as they dubbed themselves, Jasper and I had to fully adapt to their customs. Since I had already practiced hunting animals, it was not too hard. But for Jasper, it meant maneuvering away from a way of life that he had exercised for almost a hundred years. I had my troubles, too, but they were nowhere near as bad as it was for Jasper.

However, during the time that I was trying to adjust to the lifestyle of the Cullens, I was involved in a curious incident:

Since the Cullens had so warmly and willingly excepted us, I often ran errands for Esme and Carlisle. I was returning from one of these errands (getting some paint for Esme), when I bumped into someone from the village, a human. Coincidentally, I had not been hunting for quite some time, and the scent of this individual's blood made my insides churn in desperation.

This was the first live human I had made contact with since I had met Hubert in what I believed to be the late nineteen thirties, so this was something that I was unprepared for.

The woman was quite pleasant, in spite of the fact that I had accidentally knocked down her groceries. I apologized and helped her to gather them back up, surprised that I had not seen this coming. As a token f her gratitude, the woman shoved a piece of fruit into my hands. I tried my best to politely turn her down, but, alas, I could not. I knew the fruit was of no use to me.

Smiling blissfully, the woman pecked me on the cheek and strode off to her destination, leaving me behind in an unwavering stupor. It finally sank in that a human had come in contact with me, while I was thirsty, and walked away alive. A smile spread over my face.

Checkmate.

I had won.

AN: hope you enjoyed What Alice Found There and that you review. and fyi, in the excerpt from _Through the Looking-Glass_, i replaced "treacle" with "blood" because i thought it fit Alice's situation better. as always, **review!!**

**IMPORTANT: IF YOU ARE FOLLOWING THE FAIRYTALE SERIES, KEEP READING!!**

**The next installment to the series will be for Rosalie. Her story will be called **And the Sleeping Beauty Rose**. It should be posted in August!! **

**ATTENTION **CINDERBELLA** FANS: there WILL be a sequel (yes, an actual sequel) posted for **CinderBella **in August as well. For full details, see chapter seventeen of **CinderBella**. **

**Keep your eyes peeled, people!!**

adios amigoz, eclipsed heart :)


End file.
